nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Saved by Socialism Empire of Ada Empire
"United we sit divided we eat brocolli" '-Sernie Banders' Ada Empire, offically known as "The Saved by Socalism Empire of Ada Empire," is a massive, cultured nation, ruled by Sernie Banders with a fair hand, and notable for its complete lack of prisons, national health service, and smutty television. The hard-nosed, democratic population of 3.162 billion ada empireans love a good election, and the government gives them plenty of them. Universities tend to be full of students debating the merits of various civil and political rights, while businesses are tightly regulated and the wealthy viewed with suspicion. The tiny, corrupt government juggles the competing demands of Defense, Education, and Healthcare. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Imperial-Socialist City. The average income tax rate is 7.9%, but much higher for the wealthy. The strong Ada Empirean economy, worth 272 trillion billbits a year, is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. However, for those in the know, there is a large, well-organized, quite specialized black market in Arms Manufacturing, Book Publishing, Furniture Restoration, and Pizza Delivery. The private sector mostly consists of enterprising ten-year-olds selling lemonade on the sidewalk, but the government is looking at stamping this out. Average income is 86,140 billbits, and distributed extremely evenly, with little difference between the richest and poorest citizens. Region The Saved by Socialism Empire of Ada Empire is a very high ranking nation in the region which it is located in, The Straw Hat Pirates. Ada Empire helps the region with many things, and helps it to grow. The other nations in the region respect Ada Empire, and view it as a successful nation. History Settlement In 1568, settlers, tired of corrupt dictators, left to an island which they named Ada. They used cocoa beans as a currency, but in 1584, a man named Kevin Smith used these cocoa beans to buy all commercial buildings and became the leader. In 1588, an Ada merchant ship was burnt down and the people demanded revenge against the pirate. However, Kevin Smith didn't know what to do and the people were outraged. Because of that, they went to his home and killed him. The one who lead the mutiny was a man named Alex James. Alex was hailed by the people as absolute leader. As absolute leader, Alex found the pirate in a tavern recruiting more people. After that, in 1596 the pirate was publicly hanged by Alex. However, Alex had unknowingly executed an important merchant of a neighboring island. The island's people saw this as an act of war, so they planned for an attack on the island of Ada. Unfortunately, they weren't smart enough to create a plan. The Great War In 1623, Alex died without an heir and the people began to fight over who would become the next heir to the throne. Ada separated into 5 tribes, each with their own heir, respectively: Ko, Soup, United Ada, Ada Empire, and Kompton. These tribes fought in a bloody war for 250 years, with many casualties. Finally, there were only two tribes left: Ada Empire and Kompton. In the final battle of The Great War, Ada Empire defeated Kompton in the most decisive battle in the history of Ada. After 250 years, the long, gruesome war concluded with Ada Empire reigning supreme. Reconstruction In 1824, The Great War was over and a new absolute leader was declared: James Anderson. James was a great leader; he raised civil rights and destroyed Ada Empire's enemies. James Anderson was the leader for 75 years until his death in 1899. His children were in their late 30's when he died, and James's oldest child was Jane Anderson. Naturally, Jane became heir to the throne, and she led for 80 years. However, in 1979, she stepped down from the position and appointed a man named Ted Greyable, who then led. Modern Day After Ted Greyable's death, a new leader was appointed by the government, which went by the name Illumi Nati. Realizing that the government's name - Illumi Nati - was actually the Illuminati, the citizens of Ada Empire killed the reigning leader and replaced him with Kevin James. Kevin was a very liberal leader, and his term lasted 5 years. The new leader is a man by the name of Calvin Jons, whom was part of the Conservative Party. Calvin lasted a short time before stepping down. Dorito Joe became the new president; however, he led the nation right into anarchy. After Dorito Joe's anarchistic reign, a man by the name of Tyler Logan Johnson, a militarist dictator, became the current president and plans on leading the country for life. Geography The Northern Border The northern border of the Ada Empire is a mountain range. In that mountain range is the tallest point on the island of Ada, known as Whiterock Point. Very few people have climbed it, due to the lack of oxygen and the very cold and dangerous weather. The Eastern Border To the east there is a river named "Something". Nobody knows how it got that name, though people believe it was named that due to the quick currents. Because of the quick currents, most people think that the navigators couldn't track it, so they just said it was "Something," hence the name. The river is mostly rapids, and flows quickly. Because of this, it is dangerous to cross it, much less navigate it. Many people have died from trying to cross it; however, daredevils and stunt acrobats still attempt to cross it for the thrill. The Western Border To the west is a barren wasteland where the Ada Empire tests its nukes. Nobody has ever lived there, due to the radioactivity and the extreme climate. A few people have tried to settle in it; however, all attempts have failed. The Southern Border To the south is a large rain forest which is populated by some locals, but not many. It is a luscious rain forest that covers about 1/8th of the island. There are many species of animals that live here, but most of the rain forest hasn't been explored yet. On the very southern tip of the island is the original site where the settlers landed, named Cocoa Bay for the original currency which they used. Religion There are 64 points in the religion of "Whatever," which was originally created by Dorito Joe. Although Dorito Joe was a very unpopular leader and had a low reputation, the religion which he created is widely accepted by many people in the Ada Empire. Listed here are the 64 points of Whatever: 1)No one knows what happened in the beginning, just Whatever. No one cares. 2)The greatest evil of the world is selfishness. 3)The Whatever definition of selfishness is committing an action without thinking of other people. 4)These actions include: murder, stealing, suicide, etc. 5)It isn't wise to hold in your anger. If you're angry at something someone said/did, tell them. 6)If you're given something, you must give back. 7)Say please and thank you; politeness will always pay off. 8)Don't do to receive. 9)Working for your bread and butter is okay though. 10)Cheese is holy, by eating you are re-baptized. 11)Cows are holy, eat them. 12)Do not exclude people because of their religion, gender, sexual orientation, age, etc. 13)Teach people your knowledge. 14)Teaching dangerous knowledge or knowledge about weapons is bad, though. Don't do it. 15)During a purification ritual you must ask forgiveness from a purified person. 16)Forgive and forget ones wrong doings. 17)After forgiveness is given from the purified person, you must eat cheese (any amount.) 18)People who make cheese cake shall be purified. 19)By marrying someone, you are bound to that person. By committing adultery, you're committing selfishness. 20)Good things come to those who eat (cheese)cake. 21)Wait. Patience brings you closer to success. 22)Cats came down in Boeing 707's. 23)In the end, the universe will collapse in on itself. 24)To prevent the end, abnegation is essential. 25)Every individual makes up the universe, and the universe makes up every individual. 26)You will reincarnate 42 times. 27)Your purpose in life is to reach enlightenment. 28)If you don't reach enlightenment within 42 lives, you will wander the universe until it collapses. 29)If you murder, you will be murdered 30 times over. 30)If you reach enlightenment while wandering, you will go to Nirvana. 31)There are 7 levels of Nirvana. 32)Level 1 is for those whom reached enlightenment while wandering. 33)Level 2 is for sinners where they will till the ground to make food for higher levels for eternity. 34)Level 3 is for those whom sinned and didn't even try to get forgiveness . 35)Level 4 is for those whom sinned and couldn't get forgiveness. 36)Level 5 is for those whom sinned and received forgiveness. 37)Level 6 is for those whom had an unfair chance, such as not learning about Whatever or being murdered more than ten times. 38)Level 7 is for those who reached enlightenment before they finished their 42 lives. 39)When you die, it is recommended to have your body in a safe place because after death your brain still functions. The reason why is if you have 42 functioning brains creating Nirvana in your image, you get a clearer picture. 40)There is an 8th level of Nirvana; however, it is very hard to get into. You must NEVER sin in any of your 42 lives. 41)You must let yourself be free, so all members of Whatever must get together and form a nation with Whatever values. 42)Your family is the most important thing in your life. Never take them for granted, ever. 43)The first time you are born you are one hundred percent sinless. 44)When you turn 7 years old you become aware of your actions. Not completely aware, but aware. 45)Any sin you commit before the age of 7 years old is rendered null & void. 46)These rules apply to all 42 of your reincarnations. 47)Since you aren't fully aware before the age of 7, if you die before 7 you are granted 3 amnesties against any sin. 48)However if you finish your 42 lives with amnesties left over, you can bring a loved one up to your level of Nirvana. 49)If you are alive the day followers of Whatever unite as a nation, it is your duty to defend the nation against the nation's enemies, foreign and domestic. 50)For clarification purposes, the sins are: Murder, Stealing, Adultery, Greed, Racism, Sexism, Torture, and Blasphemy. 51)The nation must use peaceful methods if possible, always. 52)The people of the nation must defend themselves and each other. 53)The nation must be lead by the churches of Whatever. 54)The nation will allow anyone to make a church of Whatever, as long as the people founding the church follow the passages of Whatever. 55)The churches must forgive sinners that are sorry for their sins. 56)The church may not give the punishments Death Penalty, Imprisonment, or Beatings for the sins of Greed, Racism, Sexism, or Blasphemy. 57)The punishments for Torture and Mass Murder can be Death or Beating. 58)When you deliver a punishment to a sinner, it is not a sin. 59)The nation must be accepting of all Races, Religions, Sexual Identifications, Sexual Preferences and Political Beliefs. 60)A person will be judged by their actions in the end, so it is expected that they should be judged by their actions in life. 61)To punish sinners who have Stolen or have committed Adultery, the church must shame them. 62)After a punishment is given, the church may forgive the sinner. 63)The Ritual of Purity explained in the first passage of Whatever will be done before the sinner is forgiven by people of the church. For example, if John steals from Sam, John would return the stolen item(s) first. Then he would be shamed by the church, and finally he would stand in front of the church and eat a slice of cheese. After that, the people of the church would forgive John. 64)However, if John was not sorry for stealing from Sam, the ritual will be rendered null and void. South Ada History and Citizenship Requirements Factory workers, coal miners, and farmers banded together and formed The Democratic Republic of South Ada. It is well defended, and it is believed that there are 5.4 guns per person, with AR-15 carbines being the most popular weapon. In order to become fully integrated into this nation, you must either spend 6-18 months in the active military or spend 9 months working in a factory, mine, farm, etc. Relations Ada Empire has declared South Ada an official nation, despite the fact that it is only 100 square miles, has a population of only 500 people, and still uses the motherland's original currency, bitbills. Ada Empire seeks healthy relations with this micronation, and plans on openly trading with them in the future. Additional Info * It's full name is the Democratic Republic of South Ada. * South Ada's official national animal is the Quetzalcoatl. * It's currency is the bitbill. Rankings World Rankings The Saved by Socialism Empire of Ada Empire's rank in the world is very high up, with Civil Rights ranking at Very Good, Economy ranking at Strong, and Political Freedom ranking at Excellent. It also ranks high in many categories. The following is a list of categories in which The Saved by Socialism Empire of Ada Empire ranks in the top 20% or higher, as of June 28, 2017. * Crime - Top 0.6% * Obesity - Top 1% * Weaponization - Top 1% * Industry: Furniture Restoration - Top 2% * Industry: Arms Manufacturing - Top 2% * Primitiveness - Top 2% * Corruption - Top 3% * Death Rate - Top 3% * Black Market - Top 3% * Youth Rebelliousness - Top 3% * Sector: Manufacturing - Top 4% * Charmlessness - Top 5% * Industry: Book Publishing - Top 5% * Rudeness - Top 5% * Industry: Pizza Delivery - Top 5% * Industry: Cheese Exports - Top 7% * Industry: Beverage Sales - Top 8% * Culture - Top 8% * Nudity - Top 11% * Recreational Drug Use - Top 11% * Average Income of Poor - Top 13% * Freedom from Taxation - Top 16% * Industry: Retail - Top 18% * Inclusiveness - Top 20% Regional Rankings The Saved by Socialism Empire of Ada Empire is also highly ranked in the region which it is located in, The Straw Hat Pirates. The following is a list of categories in which The Saved by Socialism Empire of Ada Empire is ranked in the top 20% or higher in it's region, as of June 28, 2017. * Primitiveness - Top 2% * Crime - Top 4% * Obesity - Top 4% * Industry: Arms Manufacturing - Top 4% * Corruption - Top 4% * Black Market - Top 4% * Industry: Cheese Exports - Top 4% * Industry: Furniture Restoration - Top 5% * Death Rate - Top 5% * Weaponization - Top 7% * Sector: Manufacturing - Top 7% * Industry: Pizza Delivery - Top 7% * Industry: Book Publishing - Top 8% * Rudeness - Top 8% * Youth Rebelliousness - Top 10% * Charmlessness - Top 10% * Industry: Beverage Sales - Top 13% * Recreational Drug Use - Top 15% * Freedom from Taxation - Top 16%